


You Flower, You Feast

by ferallahey



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, First Time, Knotting, NSFW, Other, Smut, dub con, idek what else, sorry to always be horny on main i guess lmaooo, trading yourself for asra, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferallahey/pseuds/ferallahey
Summary: “Oh,” He cooed. “You wish for your masters' freedom, you say? And just what would you give me in return?”aka The Devil and Apprentice fuck





	You Flower, You Feast

**Author's Note:**

> gender neutral but with female equipment apprentice. this is kinda dub con so please don't read if you aren't looking for that! this is only my second smut so sorry for the short ending
> 
> if you guys like it, you can always leave ideas in the comments for more content!

He had coveted you for years. Watched from the shadows as you grew stronger, delighting in your triumphs with a vicious sort of pride that would make even The Count look unsure. When you failed, he wished to wrap himself around you and tsk.

“Poor Little Lamb, do not fret. For this valley shall be yours and all evil shall fear you.”

You were a bright shining star, a creature of brilliant light and power. You belonged at his side, above the others, where you would be free from burning out too soon. He would grant you immortality, he decided, watching as you stepped forward. Give himself an eternity with you, as it should be.

“Little Lamb, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The Devil’s voice was amused.

A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. What would you ask for? What would you do for it? Damn yourself, trap yourself with him? Oh, how he salivated at the thought.

“I’m here to ask that you let Asra go.”

Your voice wavered but your determination did not. You were brave to a fault, never knowing when you should be afraid. He’d admit you cowering in front of him would be a lovely sight. A part of him will always crave it. But your adoration, your affection, that which you give so freely and wholeheartedly?

That would be an even bigger delight.

He would steal that warmth you held for Asra and clutch it tightly to his chest. You were walking right into a trap, and the amusement of it all, the sheer delight, kept him from snarling as Asra’s name dripping from your mouth like honey.

“Oh,” He cooed. “You wish for your masters’ freedom, you say? And just what would you give me in return?”

He eyed you greedily as he walked a tight circle around you. You were beginning to slump as if burdened by the offering you had in mind. He couldn’t wait to shake those thoughts from your pretty little head. You’d be glad, in the end. You’d see.

“I’ll take his place.” Your whisper echoed in his ears. “Just let him go. Please. Do whatever you want with me, but set Asra free.”

He stopped his walking to stand in front of you, his hulking figure towering even as he lowered himself to look you in the eyes.

“Gladly, my dear.”

With a wicked grin and a snap of his fingers, you assumed the Devil had set Asra free. You gulped as his clawed hand came to rest under your chin. His sharp teeth were all that you could see, the set of his smile causing something to twist and burn in your stomach.

“At last, I have you.” The Devil purred out, his other hand gripping your waist and pulling you forward. Flush against him, you finally realized just what you had offered.

“Ah, you had said anything. That means anything I wish. It’ll be alright my dear, don’t fret, I’ll be gentle.” He buried his snout into your neck, inhaling. “At first.”

The world around you both warped, ripples of reality bending to suit The Devil’s wishes. A room formed around you both, his dark kingdom no longer in sight. Only a fireplace and a giant canopy bed were in it, the dark satin sheets looking terribly inviting despite the trembling of your limbs. The fireplace is what caught your attention though, the warm flickering flames dancing for you as if in greeting.

“The fireplace is nice, yes? I know how much you’ve always wanted one of those.”

You shivered at the feeling of his warm breath hitting your bare neck. A shameful desire began to pool in your belly. You could feel yourself getting wet as his giant hands traced your body, the tips of his claws catching in your clothes.

“You won’t need these any time soon.” The Devil chuckled.

With a strength that only fueled your want, he ripped the clothes from your body, tearing you free. With a gentleness you’d never expect, The Devil lifted you and wrapped your legs around his waist, walking you both over to the canopy bed.

You lay before him, shivering despite the fireplace, watching as he stood back to admire you. You tried to cover yourself in shame, the apples of your cheeks burning as his gaze grew darker.

“Do not hide from me.” His word was law, and your arms were suddenly in chains above your head. “Much better.”

He kneeled at the edge of the bed, the bed dipping beneath his great weight. Before you could blink, he was upon you, his clawed hands everywhere at once. His long tongue licked at your mouth, his sharp teeth biting your lips, demanding entrance.

A pinch of your nipples and he was licking his way into your gasp. You could feel your nipples becoming hard beneath his skilled hands, pebbling easily from his touch. Juices ran down your thighs the more he played with your breasts, his kisses deep and filthy.

He pulled back, a dark grin on his face as your spit strung itself between you two.

“You’re already moaning, did you not notice? Oh, shh Little Lamb, it’s alright, don’t be ashamed. It feels so good to be loved, doesn’t it?”

You flush head to toe, mortified that this furred beast could make you moan. You hadn’t even noticed you had been moaning, but he sure had.

When you first moaned, it had brought such feelings of triumph. He was going to make you beg for him, plead for his cock. Even if it took a few sessions of vigorous fucking, you’d see that your place was bouncing on his cock, letting him fill you with his seed.

With one last wet kiss to your lips, The Devil licked his way down your body. It was slow and agonizing, the heat in you building and building as he crept lower and lower. His yellow-eyed gaze flickered to you with lust, watching you pant and writhe beneath his kisses. It was testing his patience. The need to ravish you, to breed you, was nearly too much. But he would take his time and savor your first moment together.

Finally, he reaches your dripping core, a crooked smile of delight overtaking his demonic features. He pressed a kiss to your mound, loving the stutter in your breath. Carefully, he pried your legs apart, baring you before him. You were a sight to see, open and inviting The Devil himself to take a bite out of you. His first lick was curious, a small taste test.

Your hips hitch and a small whine tumbles from your parted mouth. That’s the nail in your coffin, his last shred of patience waning. He begins to eat you out with fervor, his long tongue swirling between your lips before sliding easily into your hole, a snake wiggling and trying to make its home in your body. It’s fevered and nearly violent with the way he fucks into you, his tongue alone long enough to hit the spot inside you that makes you see stars.

It’s with a brutal cry that you cum. Your heavy breaths and his soft coos mingle in the fire lit room. With his maw wet with your juices, he licks the tears from your cheeks. You can faintly smell yourself on him and you shiver, groaning at the absurdity of it all.

Something hard and long slides between your pussies lips. The Devil’s cock is bigger than anything you’ve ever heard of, anything you could have dreamed of. It’s girth alone frightened you. You pulled at your chains, anxiety swarming underneath your skin like live bees.

“Don’t, that’s not going to fit!”

He paused in his teasing, his hands cradling your face. “My Little Lamb, I promise you will not feel any pain from this. You and I are a perfect fit, you’ll see.”

He took his time and chased your fears away, resuming his rocking and drawing another strangled cry from you. Boneless and sweating, you only stared up at him, nodding in resignation at your fate.

The tip of his cock splits you apart easily, every inch of him going into you like you were made to be filled by his dick. No pain assaults you, only the torturous bliss of being stretched wide. You’ve never known a man before and yet you did not feel the hurt promised to you by others recounting their first times.

“Your first and last, your only. By this act, we are bound.” His voice is a growl, pushing into you until he bottomed out. “So good for me, such a perfect fit.”

Wickedness spreads across his features, and with no warning, he pistons into you. The pace he sets is one no mortal could match, it’s one that is punishing in its force. The tip of his cock hits a spot deep within you, and you gasp.

Your gasp sends him into a frenzy and it’s not long until you are cuming for a second time, your toes curling from the pleasure. His hands grip your hips as he continues to fuck into you, his tongue licking at your neck. You become needing, clawing at him and whining for his touch, a wild haze overtaking your mind and clouding your sense of self.

You no longer care about who was giving you the pleasure, only that more was to be felt and you demanded it so. You tried to match his vicious pace but it was useless, the frustration of it all driving you mad. You gnash your teeth together and pull at his fur, drawing him flush against you, his cock sliding in even deeper than before.

“My Little Lamb, my mate, my perfect fit. You are mine to hold and mine to breed, my delicious deviant pet.” The Devil is snarling into your shoulder, his words making you moan.

“Are you mine, dear Devil?” You whimper out.

The Devil chuckled. “I shall take no other, for you are my match.” 

“Then I shall be yours.” 

A snarl and great teeth sink into your shoulder. He pulls you both up, fucking into you and making you ride him. His tongue laps at the blood that spills from his mark, only the smallest amount of pain coming from the wound. It’s a pain that only fuels your lust, one that you could get used to. A swelling at the base of his cock begins to form, stretching you ever wider. It too caused a sweet sort of agony, one that drew one last cry from your lips. You came hard as he dragged you up and down on his knot, your body trembling from the stretch.

You understand then that his promise to not hurt you was only true as long as it didn’t cause you pleasure. 

“Smart Lamb.” He chuckles, having seen the look of realization in your eyes.

You look to him with a devious grin, the hint of fangs peeking from your lips. He was changing you, molding you to last for eternity, and you could feel the smaller changes already beginning to take place. You open your mouth wide and lunge, creating your own mark amongst the fur on his shoulder. With a wild howl, he cums.

He makes you milk him, to take in as much of his seed as you could. Still, it spilled down your thighs, the thick white juice making a mess of you both.

“When the world is mine, I’ll share it with you. Oh, the fun we will have, my Little Lamb. You’ll be swollen with my children, carrying my brood by then. It was like you were made for this, made for my cock and my cum. “ 

He continues to promise things to you, whispering sweet nothings as you slump forward. You are still locked together when you fall asleep on his furred chest, feeling oddly complete.


End file.
